


飞往多伦多的航班

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※天天去编舞时，由北京到日本再转到多伦多，接男友，夫夫双双把家还什么的脑洞※假设两人早就私定终身,平昌后没再见面※日常00C ,幼儿园文笔,非常简单的小破车没有太多乱七八糟的花样※说好的养肾,我怎么又开起了车'<_°※这辆车里包含了我对某皮深深的祝愿，就是这样发请勿上升真人! ! ! x3





	飞往多伦多的航班

由于乘客不多，机舱里空荡荡的。哪怕高速飞行着，飞机也始终安静平稳。羽生斜靠在金博洋肩上，一动不动的睡着了（平昌以后又是商演，又是游行，又是游园会的，羽生最近也累坏了吧）看着靠在自己肩上睡得正香的他，金博洋心底泛起一丝心疼与甜蜜。

其实平昌以来，他也被比赛失误导致的，来自各方面的压力，折磨的疲惫不堪。此时他却睡意全无，憧憬着未来和羽生一起在加国的生活。对方依旧沉睡着，金博洋就这么静静的看着他，不由得开心的笑了，露出可爱的虎牙，“羽生…谢谢你……”（谢谢你对我无条件的信任与支持）

低语的同时，金博洋的手跟着微微动了动。明知不会有人注意到，但他的动作还是很小心，仿佛自己的手只是在不经意间滑落在羽生手上。

飞机依旧静静的飞行着，羽生也沉沉的睡着。他忍不住大着胆子，用外套盖住两人重叠的手，而后微微收拢手指。感受到的是温暖的触感，他在心里描绘掌中纤细手指的轮廓，原本朦胧的幸福感随着心跳膨胀着……

“唔……”羽生此时微微动了动，略微调整姿势后，靠在金博洋肩头的脑袋似乎更沉了几分。博洋心中的幸福，就在日常这种繁琐细碎的小事中膨胀着。明明前几天还在担心自己的未来，明明前几天还在为新的生活惶惶不安，现在心情却奇异的平静下来了。（因为羽生就在身边）他窃喜的想着。是的，因为那个对风暴毫无畏惧的勇士，他的恋人，就在他的身边。

（结弦……结弦，结弦，结弦……）像往常一样，金博洋在心里默念羽生的名字。一遍一遍不断的重复，原本只在心中缓缓流淌的爱意，也随着那幸福的膨胀而掀起波澜。“结弦……”紧了紧外套下与之相握的手，博洋轻轻回靠着羽生。用脸颊蹭了蹭羽生干爽的发丝，他陶醉的闭上眼睛。深深呼了口气，努力让自己平静下来。在飞机到达之前，就保持着这个姿势吧。

“不是吧，这就完了？”戏谑的声音从耳边传来，可一个刚睡醒的人，声音绝不会是那样的。羽生还是把头靠在博洋肩上，表情却已和平时温柔的他无异。“你醒了？”金博洋讶异又有些窘迫的说道。“嗯，刚才醒来就没再睡着”，羽生一脸笑意的望向爱人。“没再睡？”刚才醒来……那到底是什么时候醒的呢？想问个清楚，又怕那答案会让自己想找个地缝钻下去。金博洋只是反射性放开他的手。羽生却早已反握住博洋，让他无法抽开。

“羽生……那个……”机舱里随时可能有人走过，金博洋有些焦急的说道。“嗯？想要我放手”，羽生不遗余力的卖着傻。博洋点了点头，羽生就顺势放开了他。

博洋松了口气，正准备拿开盖在两人腿上的外套。动作却突然僵住。“唔……!”松开了博洋，羽生却把手伸入盖在膝盖的外套下，一路滑过博洋修长的大腿，探入两腿之间。“等一下……羽生……！”对羽生来说，博洋这种小声惊呼根本连耳旁风都算不上。

他的手轻松绕过博洋护住股间的手，干脆的拉开拉链。在这安静的机舱里，拉链拉开的声音听在博洋耳里，都显得格外清晰，羞得他耳朵通红。当感觉羽生的手探入缝隙之中，拨开内裤时，金博洋瞬间无力顾及其他。

他恳求的望向恋人，“别……别这样。”“不要”，恋人却慢条斯理的继续手上的动作。“哪有……在这种地方……”博洋想直接拉开羽生的手。对方却更早一步，紧紧握住他的分身，阻止了他下一步动作。

“唔……嗯……羽生……”全身最敏感的地方，在羽生手指的刺激下，渐渐有了反应。金博洋不由得弓起腰，想借此逃开他的掌控。想起自己还在机舱内，他又僵住了——虽然人并不多，但要是乱动被后面的人看到就麻烦了。被羽生的手掌包裹的性器渐渐胀大，隔着外套已能隐约看出前端的形状。

“羽生……别闹了……”金博洋又急又怕，想要阻止恋人乱来。恋人却不领情，“怎么是闹呢，你很有感觉不是吗？”金博洋不停的使着眼色，“你好歹也注意一下场合啊，唔……至少到多伦多……”羽生却无动于衷，反而小声的调侃道:“对啊，所以你要忍着点，别叫得太大声了。”

金博洋气得不行，“不要这样……会被人……看到的……”对方却依旧云淡风轻的模样，“不可以哦，因为…我想要博洋了……”博洋听到这话终于停止了挣扎，其实他也是一样的，想要他想的心里发疼。

多日的分离，连电话都很少打，因思念而起的寂寞，早已泛滥成灾。想见他，想和他说话，哪怕只能听听他的声音。所以才会转机到日本来，哪怕能在加国见到，他也一刻也不想再等待了。他有些动容的低声道:“羽生……”

青年却靠近他的耳边，“嘘，安静……”近在耳边的低语，令他不自觉的抽气。听到他压抑着热情的声音，就已经让博洋因兴奋而全身颤抖。

耳边传来明显的笑意，羽生手紧接着动作起来。手指来回摩挲着，从性器的根部开始一点点向上抚弄，细细勾画出形状。手指动作虽然轻柔，却总有意无意在敏感部位加重力道，接连袭来的快感，令博洋几欲跃起。

一面努力憋着不让自己叫出声，一面又担心太过急促的呼吸声在这安静的机舱内被其他人听见，金博洋在这种公共场合下变得格外敏感。“唔……啊……！”他紧紧抓住椅子的扶手，拼命忍耐着，但还是溢出细碎的呻吟。

“发出声音的话，我可要吻你了哦？”羽生挑着秀气的眉，自下而上的眼神里满是诱惑。金博洋为自己轻易被勾起欲望感到羞愧不已，尤其还是在这样的环境下。他细密的睫毛不安的扑闪着，在白嫩的脸颊上投射下一片阴影。

细密的汗珠布满鼻尖，有着说不出的诱惑，羽生刻意放慢了动作，欣赏着恋人被自己所牵出的隐忍的神情。他忍不住调笑着:“忍耐不住了吗？还能再坚持一下的吧……”光听到他挪愉的语气，沉溺在欲海里的博洋就已经快要不行了。

（不行了……啊……快停下…味道…他的味道……）羽生身上淡淡的清爽的气味弥漫在鼻尖，平时几乎感觉不到的气味，此时显得格外浓郁，不断刺激着博洋脆弱的神经。多少个寂寞的深夜里，他曾深嗅着沾染对方气味的衣物纾解欲望后，才能安眠。

随着那灵巧纤长的双手套弄的速度的加快，博洋几乎要抑制不住随之扭动。他的十指紧紧扣住扶手，压抑着海浪般不断袭来的快感，更压抑着自己，想要扑上去拥抱亲吻羽生的冲动。清楚的感觉有什么从顶端溢了出来，他忍不住夹紧双腿。

“唔……嗯……哈……”细小的呻吟声绵延不绝。“坚持不住了…？”羽生极具诱惑性的声音在耳边响起，平时清亮的嗓音不知何时染上一丝喑哑与性感，进一步刺激着博洋。

“嗯……哈啊……”博洋全身僵硬的紧绷着，唯有腰部微微颤抖，眼角已经湿润了。分身顶端不断有黏腻的液体溢出的感觉刺激着博洋，让他禁不住小声羞愧的喘息着，险些哭出来。

“很有感觉吗？把我手都弄湿了”恋人亲昵的调笑着。“嗯……我真的…不行……”金博洋苦苦挣扎着，与欲望做着斗争。“如果你真的不好意思在这里射出来……干脆我喝掉吧……”灼热的呼吸喷洒在耳边，羽生故意轻轻舔了一下那红的能滴血的耳垂。

金博洋浑身一激灵，险些到达了高潮，脑海中已经自动浮现出，各种羞羞的画面——恋人伏在他的腿间，努力吞下他射出的白浊，咽不下的部分稍稍溢出嘴角，沾染在脸颊上……

“不行……”被想象的情景弄得面红耳赤，博洋拼命摇着头，似乎这样就能甩掉不可告人的幻想。 “这样吗……”羽生毫无预警的松开了手，片刻后，博洋感受到柔软的布料的包裹住他的性器，原来是羽生的手帕。

“可以了……”羽生的手隔着布料揉弄着顶端，同时用指甲轻轻骚弄着，使得金博洋颤抖不已。“……呃……唔……!”伴随着愈发强烈的刺激，博洋一下子到达高潮，紧绷已久的身体重重靠在椅背上。浓稠的白浊喷涌而出，甚至第二股，第三股……金博洋羞耻的闭上眼睛，根本不敢睁开眼看看周围的情况。

“很刺激，很舒服吧……博洋，一整张手帕湿透了呢……”羽生故意做出惊讶的神色，“不是你说不可以自己……”金博洋咬了咬唇，没有再说下去，羞红了脸。羽生勾起暧昧的笑，低头靠近恋人，“……那么，有自己玩弄过后面吗…？”金博洋紧紧闭上双眼，微不可查的摇了摇头。羽生终于满意了，还是那么靠着博洋，可能是想让周围的乘客认为他一直睡着。

而在旁人看不见的外套下，他正试图在手帕上找出一处比较干净的部分，来擦拭博洋湿润的性器。终于他忙完了一切，把手帕收到自己随身带的塑料袋里，扎紧。

“接下来的部分，是到多伦多还是……洗手间里继续？”这一系列动作，看起来仍是优雅自然，没有丝毫窘迫，仿佛在做再普通不过的事情。

“到…洗手间吧……”金博洋望了眼羽生已经鼓起的下身，有些羞涩的说道。羽生轻笑着，在他额间落下一吻，“还是你疼我～”他把运动外套系在腰间，遮掩着已经鼓起的下半身，走向洗手间去，还不忘回首递给博洋一个迷人的wink。

金博洋做贼似的，把一小瓶按摩用的精油揣进怀里，刻意间隔了一会儿，才向洗手间走去。他轻轻的敲了敲门。洗手间打开了，一只手瞬间把他拉了进去。

青年赤裸着全身，双手举过头顶，爬伏在墙壁上，微冷的空气，刺激的他身体泛起一阵鸟肌。羽生掏出粗大的欲望，没有了内裤的束缚，性器瞬间弹起，拍打在博洋微撅的臀部上，发出色情的声音。羽生一手沾满了按摩肌肉的精油，开拓着博洋干涩的后穴，一手着迷的抚摸着他的背。

那是一个标准的运动员的背，倒三角的身材，微微隆起的肌肉线条流畅，蕴藏着惊人的力量，迷人的腰线下是圆润挺翘的屁股，不像女人的臀部软绵绵的，捏起来是紧实的肌肉。由于缺乏光线的照射皮肤白皙的惊人，触感细腻，好像轻易就能在上面留下痕迹。

羽生实践了这一想法，从脖颈到背中，舔弄啃咬着博洋的皮肤，留下大片的红痕。开拓好了小穴，他急不可耐的把粗大的性器插入恋人的身体里。那一瞬间，两人都发出了满足的喟叹。“唔…啊……”（好大…好深……）金博洋感受着体内跳动着，不属于自己脉搏，满意着他们终于又亲密无间的联结在了一起。

羽生大开大合的抽插着，狠狠的从后方，向上顶弄恋人的身体，恨不得把囊袋都嵌入进去。两人结实修长的腿交缠在一起，皮肤的摩擦又带来阵阵快感。羽生把手臂附上他的，这种全身笼罩在恋人气息里的感受几乎让金博洋意乱情迷。

“啊……唔……太深了，太深了…要顶穿了…啊……！”（怎么办，好舒服，怎么会这么舒服……）忘记了节制，金博洋大声的呻吟着，沉溺于欲海之中，忘情的随着节奏扭动着腰肢，汗水顺着脊线缓缓流下。

“这么有感觉吗？那如果是这里呢……？”羽生舔去恋人性感的汗水，突然猛地向他体内熟悉的一点发起攻势。早已了若指掌的身体，他知道如何才能挑起恋人最大的性欲。“啊……！”被戳中要害的金博洋几乎是颤抖着踮起脚尖，想要逃离那让他头皮发麻的快感。

但羽生又怎会让他如意，他紧紧压迫在恋人的身体上，不断向体内那一点捅去，甚至恶劣的研磨着。“啊…啊……唔……不可以，那里不行……不要插那里……受不了了……”金博洋几乎是带着哭腔，疯狂的摇着头，小腿紧紧的绷着，拼命垫着脚想要逃离，却一次次被羽生狠心的按住肩膀，重重的顶弄着，每一下都顶得小腹凸起。

他紧紧的贴着墙壁，似乎这样就能离可怕的欲望远一些，却被羽生按在墙上，狠狠的操干。

“唔……太舒服了，羽生哥哥…还要，我还要…再用力一点……啊……！”不知何时，博洋已丧失了理智，紧实的屁股被干得向上隆起，他用腰力向后扭着，迎合着性器进入更深的地方，他在脑内疯狂尖叫着乱七八糟的东西，舒爽到翻着白眼。

“说你想要什么？！”羽生几乎是凶狠的冲刺着，“我想要，想要你……”金博洋哭着的回答着。肉体激烈的撞击发出的声响，回荡在狭小的洗手间里……

最终，羽生没有射在金博洋的体内，而是释放在大团的纸巾上，毕竟处理起来太不方便了。两人用最激烈的方式表达着爱意，结束了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，一起倒回座椅上睡着了。


End file.
